Pregnancy 101
by Mrs Sharon Flynn
Summary: Sometimes our lives are subjected to exams. Sometimes life offers us other options. Now Sharon and Andy have to cope with all the difficulties. Sharon and Andy are over the moon with happiness that they will have their own child. Is everything going to be okay? Read on and find out... Shandy...


_**A/N: For a long time I'm considering this idea. If you like, please leave a review. Your opinion is very important to me.**_

Sharon took a cup of raspberry tea and sat on the couch. She didn't feel well for several weeks. She guessed what might be, but felt fear at the thought. She was happy with their relationship with Andy than six months. She smiled slightly, put the the cup down and went into Rusty's bedroom.

"Did I wake you up?" she asked softly.

"No Mom, come to me." Sharon smiled softly and sat next to Rusty.

"Are not you going to work?"

"Yes, I will go, but it's very early." Rusty nodded and then asked with concern, "How are you feeling today? Are you still puking?" Sharon took his hand.

"I know you worry Rusty, but I'm well, very well. Vomiting continues, but don't worry. I'm sure that everything will be all right. Rusty hug Sharon.

"Mom, this can mean many things. Go to the doctor, we must be sure that you are well. Sharon kissed his son's forehead.

"Don't worry, if I need, I will go. Now ... Do you want breakfast?" Rusty smiled slightly. Sharon went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. She put the breakfast on the table, then immediately ran to the bathroom. She had vomited several times this morning. Rusty knocked on the bathroom door and asked worried, "Mom, you okay?" Sharon sighed slightly and then replied, "Yes dear, I'm fine. You keep going with your breakfast." Rusty went into the kitchen. Sharon began to breathe deeply, but it didn't help. A few minutes later, Sharon came out of the bathroom in exhausted form. She sat next to Rusty and sighed. Rusty looked at her in surprise, because he didn't understand what was happening to his mother.

"Mom, I am convinced that you need to see a doctor. You can't go on like this." Sharon smiled and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know what you mean, Rusty. I promise that I'll go to the doctor if necessary." Rusty nodded slightly.

********...********

Several hours later, Sharon was in her office. She felt tired and exhausted. She was still throwing up. She felt fear at the thought. Maybe Rusty was right. She had to consult a doctor. She sighed slightly, took off her glasses and sat back. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Am I bothering you?" asked Andy. Sharon smiled slightly and replied, "No, of course no, come to me." Andy smiled softly and closed the door.

"I worry about you, Sharon. From few days you look very pale. What's happening?" Sharon took a deep breath.

"I don't know Andy, I have no idea. I guess it's cold." Andy sat close to her and took her hand.

"You want to go to the doctor?" he asked, worried. Sharon smiled.

"No, no need. I already feel better." Andy kissed her gently on the cheek and continued, "Do you know Sharon, I would like to go to dinner tonight. " Sharon thought.

"No, Andy, I'm sorry. But I don't feel so good. I feel like I will vomit at any moment." Andy nodded in understanding when Sykes interrupted.

"Captain, sorry to interrupt, but the suspects are in the interview room, waiting for questioning." Sharon sighed wearily took her glasses and wearily replied, "Well, I come shortly." Sykes nodded and left. For the moment Sharon felt dizzy, Andy took her gently.

"Sharon, are you okay? You don't look very well, we should go to the doctor."

"No Andy, don't worry. Just little dizziness is nothing serious." Andy sighed. Sharon was stubborn. She slowly walked into the interview room with Julio. Andy sat at his desk, then Provenza approached him.

"Hey, Flynn, what's happening?"

"I don't know Provenza, Sharon didn't feel well a few days. I worry about her." Provenza grinned gently and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, she's a strong woman. It must be cold. ''

"No, it's not cold. I'm sure. It's something else. But she is stubborn and doesn't want to go to the doctor." Andy frowned slightly.

"You exaggerate, calm down. She's captain. But you're right that she's very stubborn." Provenza laughed and returned to his place.

**********...**********

A few hours later, Sharon was completed investigation of murder case. She spoke with Andrea when she felt the smell of coffee. She put her hand to her mouth.

"Sharon, what's happening?" Andrea asked in surprise. Sharon couldn't answer and ran to the bathroom. Everyone was very surprised. They didn't understand what's happening to their captain. Andrea decides to follow her. When Sharon came out of the bathroom with a towel in her mouth, Andrea asked, "Sharon, what's wrong with you? Why do you puking?" Sharon began to breathe deeply to calm herself.

"Oh, Andrea. Let's talk in my office." Andrea nodded slowly and helped Sharon to go to the office. Before entering, Andrea looked around to see who had brought coffee.

"Who brought coffee? '"

"Buzz had brought coffee for everyone, why do you ask?" asked Provenza.

"Sharon threw up from the smell." said Andrea.

"Enough Andrea. The captain never throwing up from coffee. She just doesn't feel well for a few days, that's all. '"

"No matter. Let's not bring more coffee, while Sharon isn't right." Andrea went inside. Sharon was at her desk, put her hands on her head. Andrea sat close to Sharon and took her hand.

"Do you feel better?" Sharon sighed.

"I don't know, I feel that I can threw up at any moment." Andrea thought for a moment.

"Sharon, what can that be? '"

"Oh, Andrea ... I ... I'm afraid. ''

"From what?" Sharon got up and began pacing nervously in the room.

"Actually ... There is something that worries me. '"

"What?" asked Andrea waiting with curiosity.

"I missed a period." Andrea's eyes suddenly widened. She came to Sharon.

"What do you mean Sharon?"

"I am afraid Andrea, I know that I am fifty-two years old, but ... I'm afraid that I'm pregnant." Andrea went into shock.

"Wait, Sharon ... I know that you and Andy have a relationship, but ... Are you saying that you slept together?" Sharon nodded quickly.

"Oh, Sharon, I ... ''

"I know Andrea. And you, and the children, and the team will think, I am crazy to get pregnant at my age. But it wasn't an option. I and Andy had no idea that I could get pregnant." Andrea put her hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, Sharon. I don't blame you. You and Andy love each other very much. And it's completely normal. I am sure that everyone will be happy with this news. Andy knows that?"

"No, Andy knows nothing. In fact, I'm still not sure I'm pregnant. '"

"Well, I think it's time to find out the truth." Andrea took her hand.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we need to understand if you are pregnant or it's ... menopause." Sharon sighed.

"Well, let's find out."

********...********

Sharon and Andrea were in the hospital awaiting for Sharon's results. Sharon shaking nervously. Andrea tried to reassure her.

"Sharon, Is this a bad idea for you, you and Andy to have a baby?" Sharon took a deep breath.

"I don't know Andrea. I'm not really, sure. To raise a child of this age ... There will be a big risk for me and the baby."

"Sharon, you will have Andy's support. He loves you very much and would have rejoiced that will have a child with you." Sharon shook her head uncertainly.

"But it may be a sign of menopause, right?" Andrea sighed.

"Yeah, maybe. But as if you try to run away from the truth. I feel it scares you."

"Frankly, I don't know whether it would be better to have a baby together. We are together only than six months. ''

"Well, I understand your concerns. But think on the bright side. You have a child by a person who you love with all your heart. I don't see anything better than that."

"You might be right." Sharon sighed. Andrea took her hand.

"In addition, Andy is crazy about you. He really loves you very much, you see, everything will be fine." Sharon smiled slightly. Now she was more relaxed. She had the support of her best friend. After long hours of waiting, finally the doctor left his office with Sharon's results.

"Mrs. Sharon?"

"Yes it's me." Sharon stood, Andrea was still holding her hand.

"What are the results?" Sharon asked nervously.

"There is nothing for you to worry." the doctor smiled.

"Why Sharon constantly throwing up and feel dazed?" asked Andrea immediately.

"It's menopause, right?" Sharon interrupted.

"No, Mrs. Sharon. This is joyful news. You're pregnant." Sharon's eyes widened. Andrea's face filled with a smile.

"I'm so glad Sharon." exclaimed Andrea. She hugged her friend hard. Sharon was in shock.

"But ... Are you sure?" asked Sharon again.

"Absolutely. We did two tests that are positive, you're pregnant. Congratulations." The doctor handed the results to Sharon and left. Sharon looked at the results for a long time.

"Sharon, don't you happy? This is such good news." Sharon sighed.

"Oh, Andrea ... How would I say this to Andy?"

"Sharon, I'm sure he'll be very happy. ''

"And what will explain to the children?" Andrea put her hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down Sharon, they will be delighted that they will have a sibling soon." Sharon looked at Andrea confused. Both came from the hospital.

"Sharon, you tell to Andy, right?" Sharon thought.

"Yes, I'll tell him. ''

"Sharon, don't worry. You'll see, he will be very happy with the fact that he will become a father again."

**********...**********

In the evening Sharon had called Andy to talk. During this time, Rusty decided to ask her mother about her condition.

"Mom, you go to the doctor?"

"Yes, dear."

"What is the result?"

"Rusty ... Let's talk later. Be sure that I am very well." Rusty nodded and went to his bedroom thoughtful. When Andy was already arrived, Sharon didn't know where to start, how to tell him the news. Sharon's silence nervous him, until he decided to break the silence between them.

"Sharon, what's happening?" he asked, worried.

"Andy ... I have to tell you something important."

"Well, I listen to you."

"Oh, I don't know where to start. ''

"Sharon, you went today to a doctor? I saw Andrea and she told me that you together went to the hospital. ''

"Oh, Andrea ... Yes, it's true. I did some tests. ''

"So? What is the result?" he asked concerned.

"Andy ... I ... I'm pregnant." Andy's eyes widened in a combination of shock and joy. Sharon took a deep breath and continued, "I know this is a very bad idea, Andy, if you want, I will have an abortion." Andy came up to her and took her hand.

"No Sharon. I don't want you to talk about abortion.. I'm so happy. I'm very happy with the fact that I would have a child with you. Sharon - our child." he repeated several times and hugged her.

"You are happy?" she asked in surprise.

"Definitely. I've never been so happy. Sharon, this is our second chance. I love you. '"

"I love you too." Tears of joy streamed down her face. Andy kissed her gently and then said, "Congratulations Mom." Sharon smiled softly.

"Congratulations, Dad."

 **\- TBC -**


End file.
